


Undeniable

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Dom damian, F/M, Multiple orgasm play, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: The sexual tension between you and the youngest wayne is undeniable.





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !!

"Damian" you nod to the current robin. He was testing something for the titans next to you, much to your annoyance. You had been testing your own thing for batman when he barged in and practically took over the whole area. 

"(Y/N)" he nods back, not removing his eyes from the table. His attitude drove you crazy, though you would never say anything. 

"Do you have to do that now?" You say quietly. He looks at you with a dumbfounded look without a word, clearly thinking. 

"This is my cave" he rolled his eyes.

"This is batmans cave" you mock him. He snarled at you with deadly eyes, only breaking it with a smirk. 

"I like this one better" he reached around you, pressing his body against yours, to grab the other decoder. Your cheeks light up a bright red and you try your best to hide it. 

"Ahem, Damian..." you clear your throat. 

"Yes (y/n), something..." his free hand gently rolls across your bare neck. 

"...Bothering you" his breath in your ear made a sharp shiver run up your back. 

"You are kinda, um- in my- uh- space there" you say nervously. His deep chuckle interrupts the, other than, silent room. 

"Your using my cave" he said softly, as if uninterested. 

"Look, just let me do this and ill leave" you say quietly. 

"To late" his hips push closer against your ass and you feel the embarrassing heat turning desperate. 

"Damian" you sigh. He let go of the work he was doing and grabs your hips, forcing you to face him.

"What are you doing?" His arms trapped you against the table, keeping you pressed to him. 

"We both want this, lets stop denying it love" he leaned in, flipping a small foil package in front of your face. He was implying...He was right. There was an undeniable sexual tension between you. His father was the reason neither of you had acted yet. 

"What...what about Bruce?" You sigh as he kisses your neck. 

"Who cares about my father, he doesn't control us" he growls. 

"Now, stop talking and start undressing" his voice was harsh but his smile was sweet. 

"I-uh" 

"Shh" he places his finger across your lips. He lifts your body onto the table next to the work you abandoned, stepping between your legs.  
     Your lips dance with his, only parting to breath. His hands roam your body, on stopping to squeeze. The feeling of his skin on yours sparked when he slipped his hand under your shirt, snapping your bra off at an impressive speed.  
      He pulled your shirt and bra off in one strong tug and instantly replaced them with his lips. He kissed around your chest, biting and sucking random narks across your skin. 

"Off please" you blush, tugging the hem of his shirt. 

"Right away princess" he smirked, lifting it over his head. His exposed chest made you melt. You ran a hand down his stomach, squeezing his hips with your thighs, desperate of friction. 

"Babe" he moaned as you pulled him to grind against you.  
       He rocked his hips into you harder and you close your eyes. The bliss lasted only seconds before a gasp and sigh pull you back. His mouth hung open as he palmed his cock through his jeans. 

"Can I?" You ask, unsure. 

"Yes, dont be shy for me baby" he took a hold of your hand, replacing his. You rub experimentally and blush at the noises he makes. 

"Here" he unbuttons his jeans and slips them down far enough for you to pull his boxers down. He is hard and tall and leaking. Your mouth waters at the sight, but you dont know what to do next.

"Lets see how wet i got you, huh?" He spoke softly, noticing your nervousness. You look away, nodding in agreement, heat rushing to your face.  
       His hand trails down your stomach, stopping at the top of your leggings. You lift up, letting him slide them, and your thong, off. 

"Mmm" he smirks when his hand reaches between your legs. 

"So good" he groans around the finger lifted to his mouth, licking it clean. 

"Come on" you whine at him. He raises his eyebrows then runs his hands down your thighs as he falls to his knees. He pulls your leg over his shoulder before diving in.  
     You moan almost to loudly when his tongue swirls around your hole, his nose bumping your clit. 

"Delicious" he smiles into you, his tongue pushing and prodding around. You grab his hair in your hand and pull lightly. He pumps a finger into you and sucks on your clit, moving with you as you roll your hips into him. 

"Im sorry, im gonna come " you cry out, embarrassed at your short fuse.  
      He doesnt say anything but adds another finger, pushing deeper. You throw your head back, releasing onto his fingers. He rides it out before replacing his fingers with his tongue, getting everything you gave him. 

"Dames, that was..." you trail off, tired. 

"I cant wait to feel you around me" he stands back up and kisses you deeply. His fingers rub your clit as he lines himself up. 

"Ah" you gasp. Your sensitive still when he pushes into you. You immediately squeeze around him and he drops his head to you chest, hair tickling your skin.   
       He pulls out and pushes his hips back into yours harder than you thought he would. You moan, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep steady.  
       Every thrust sent a jolt of electricity up your core. The table rocked under you as your hips slammed together. Your moans got louder and longer with each passing minute. 

"Shh" he slapped a hand over your mouth, stilling inside of you. 

"Dont want anyone to come down here, do we?" He asks. Your body ached with need as he stood still half in, half out of you. You pulsed around him on accident and his hips stutter forward. 

"Good" he smiles when you shake your head. 

"God, you are so tight" he slams into again and you sob into his hand, dropping your head to his neck, pulling his body as close as you could. 

"Why did we not do this before" he sighs, gripping your back tighter. The heat in your belly dropped and you felt the tight pull of muscle. 

"Im gonna come again" you warn him. He picks up the pace, hands moving to squeeze your ass. You come with a shout against his neck. He stills all the way inside you, making his dick twitch and move as you pulse around him.

"Damn" he groans. You lean against his chest for a second, catching your breath. 

"Not done yet babe" he yanks your body up off the table and drops you on his lap in the Bruce's chair, all without pulling out. 

"Im do- Im done, Damian" you fight when he starts lifting you with his hands on your ass. 

"No, babe, you aren't" he kisses your cheek sweetly, a contrast to the dominating voice he used to command you. 

"Move your hips for me" he says against your ear. You lift yourself up with him, helping ride. You were so sensitive, you could feel another orgasm coming on way to quickly. 

"Oh my god, dame" you grab his face between your hands, kissing him so deeply your head spun. You weren't sure if you were over thinking things or if you felt something more between the two of you. The way his hungry, hooded eyes, settled on yours, the way his mouth hung open, plump lips, pink tongue running over them. You felt your heart ping a little at the sight of his wrecked face between your hands. 

"Fuck" you groan, coming for a third time around his cock. You move your hips faster, pulling him over the edge after you. His eyes shut tight, mouth open against your neck, panting in your ear. 

"Oh fuck, love" he groans, cock twitching and throbbing inside of you.  
You fall limp against him and his hand holds the back of your neck tightly, keeping you in place. Not that you could move anyway.  
When he finally pulled out and helped you stand you could feel your tired body fighting you. He handed you your clothes after tossing the condom and slipping on his pants, leaving the shirt on the table for you. He slipped it over your head gently, kissing your lips in a quick peck. 

"See (y/n), no need to be shy with me" he smacked your ass, walking out. You were left with a deep red blush and sore muscles, but a smiled played on your lips as you fiddled with his shirt on your body, undeniably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
